


The Future is Wild: Continuation

by TheoldStone1000



Category: The Future is Wild (TV)
Genre: Interspecies Translation/Communication, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Summary: This is a Time travel adventure continuing after the 26th Episode of the FIW Cartoon, this will be a dive into the 400000000 period, a time where 3 different parts of the earth are covered by different Environments
Kudos: 2





	1. the Marshland Islands, 400,000,000 Years in the future, Part 1

Intro to the Marshland Islands, 400,000,000 Years in the future, Part 1

The Marshland island, a swampy, humid environment inhabited by a variety of fish and insects, The continental drift has created a massive cold area which feeds the marshland islands, many thousands of marshes exist on this area of the earth. The Infostation switches to an image of an insect with tentacles.

The Slither beetle, a fully aquatic insect with the abilities of a fish, it uses its tentacles to grab small prey like krill or mussels then sucks their fluids using its specialized tongue. It then switches to a picture of one of the local fish.

The speckled Oxcrosser, a distant relative of the freshwater Salmon, this fish can skim the swampy marsh and swim the warm ocean, it will often jump high enough to catch flying insects. It turns off

“Looks like this place makes up a 3rd of the world’s continents… or at least what’s left of them” Luis Analyzed the data.

Meanwhile, in another wormhole

“Why can’t I see anything?! I’ve been navigating this shadow vortex for ages, what the bloody hell is-“ Whitesworth exited the time vortex right above the Time Flyer.  
“What the?!” he remarked as he overshot the Time Flyer

Back inside of the Time Flyer

“C.G. what or who was that?” Emily asked, somewhat worried  
“I’m not sure, but maybe we should land somewhere nearby” she landed the craft and headed towards the now unscathed man  
“Greetings” Whitesworth said, simply welcoming them to where he landed

“Greetings…uh?” C.G. Was at a loss for words

“Alec… Anyhow, I thought I would never get out of there” Alec Replied, now worried about the state of his C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack  
“Well, with me around, im sure you’ll need some help, because it looks to me like your time machine is being infested by whatever that insect is…”  
C.G. Pulls the Holodat and scans the bugs

“The Slither beetle, a distant relative of the Wood boring beetle, this insect is fully aquatic and is unaffected by climate change as it has adapted tentacles instead of insectoid limbs, its diet consists of plankton and Mussels.” She deactivates it and presses onwards

“Perhaps before removing them, I should take a specimen, but first, I have to build something, C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack, Forge Mode!” the pack on his back transformed into a fully operational forge and hands a pan to each of C.G.’s Crewmates.

“Fill these with Sand, there’s a ton of it here and it’s very rich in minerals that can be fashioned into Glass!” he asked them as he took a pan for himself so he could fill it.

A few moments later, Whitesworth’s POV

“Now! We have to make sure it is Even, or else the Glass is going to be uneven in that regard” i began to even out the pan’s contents, taking the excess sand into a pouch.  
“Now what?” Emily Asked

“Yeah, This Glass could take hours to cool” Luis chimed in

“Precisely why I plan to collect the specimen now!” he takes a container with holes in it and collects one of the infestation’s slither beetle. “There, a nice suitable specimen, now to create a pool for it to sustain itself” I then dug a pit and fills it with water from the nearby ocean-mass

“I was listening to everything your index told us, so keeping it in this rich water is the best bet at preserving it until the tank is safely assembled, and I have a good idea what I can do, if your vessel’s hull can stand a big bang, then it can handle an installation water tight enough to hold this resulting tank, and don’t you worry, I have a good place for it where nothing will be damaged or dissected, C.U.T.TE.R. Pack, Progress report.” It rolled the 4 glass slabs out. “Progress on Glass Curing process is 100% complete, surface temperature, 31.47 degrees fehrenheit, handling temperature, 10 degrees or less, minimum, 4 degrees!” it explained.

“That’s good, now everyone, wait until these cool, I have a plan and I don’t want to destroy the glass”

He then manages to assemble the metal frame and slides the tank glass in, “And its finished, Now then, the seawater, please!” I commanded, they did so, “They never call a man like me a joker, just the noble general Major of the British army, Second hand, first arm and frontline against the german army for as long as the war stood ground, but theres no man, woman or child of recent memory whom had ever remembered that, not that immortality changes anything about a final will and a reincarnation…” I took a bucket of water and poured it into the tank, then handled the specimen as I put it into the tank then closed the lid. “Translator, activate!” a modular device blinked red, “Now, my name is Alec J. Whitesworth Sr, what is yours little beetle?” I asked calmly

“Hyvor, I am a slither beetle who has been fishing and hunting for years.” It responded according to the translator.

“Excellent, nice to meet you, Hyvor” I replied

“Amazing, How did you do that?” Ethan asked

“I cross engineered a translator used to translate what other people from other countries are saying, so in short, I invented the first interspecies Rosettastone!” I explained my motives and lifted the tank, “Can I get some help please? The tank is awfully heavy” I replied, struggling because the tank was full of seawater. Ethan lifted the other end and we carried it into the Time Flyer.

“The only thing left is install the filter and rivet the tank and the filtration device cabinet to the floor, lets set it here for now” I began to set it down lightly, Ethan followed suit.  
“This experiment has been in the works for only about 6 hours and I have a plan for it” I dumped the sand into the tank.

“That’s enough sand, Alec, strange name by the way” Hyvor replied to the mounds of sand he was dealing with.

“Sorry, Just giving you a seafloor with sand, its strange to you but you’ll get used to it, Hyvor.” I riveted the filtration system down after an hour of wireless configuration and C.U.T.T.E.R. Tech tweaking.

“I have rerouted the energy from this plasma battery to output to this entire system.” I said, installing the tank’s filter and then bolted the tank’s frame to the cabinet. “Finished” I said as I later unveiled the tank.

“Amazing” Ethan said

“Incredible” C.G. Was at a near loss of words

“Breathtaking” Luis said

“So cute!” Emily said

End of Part 1


	2. Intro to the Marshland Islands, 400,000,000 Years in the future part 2

Intro to the Marshland Islands, 400,000,000 Years in the future part 2

Whitesworth’s POV  
“The Solefish, a relative of the Bandit’s Sole, this flatfish has developed the ability to inhale gallons of water then fire off poisonous spikes. When these spikes become devoid of their poison content, they become delicious” I was listening to the Infostation

“Intriguing, very useful information, you said you were looking for somewhere to relocate… maybe here, the Marshland islands have a good 7 thousand islands and if I’ve remembered this correctly, ive found a way to move a civilization to here, the Solefish’s spikes, get enough of those discarded spikes and you have farm silos full of them…” I explained in an uncertain tone

“Why do you think this is a perfect civilization?” C.G. Raises the question

“I have no certainty yet… however, compiling all of the given data, I do believe the human race will have a silo of food to come in to.” I explained both uncertainty and possibility.

“I believe that reality is a crossroad, one good outcome, 1 bad outcome and infinite other better or worse or even neutral possibilities” I also explained my knowledge on the relativity of time and space.

“Interesting, and how do you know this?” Luis interrogated

“Dare I use my powers for this” I thought to myself “Here, I have something I want all of you to see” I showed the web of events, the middle branching out in an infinite amount of sub strands.

“This is the time stream, which branches out in endless different directions, I ended up here by following one of those events” I explained, dispelling the web of events.  
“Not possible, it would take a tremendous amount of speed to establish this string of events.” C.G. Said

“And that’s exactly what I did using the C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack.” I showed them my pack

“Woah! Killer ride, how do you control it?” Ethan asked

“Air propelled through the main fan-bus out to 2 funnels that expel enough hot air to achieve lift, a very tremendous amount of lifting power, but unlike a jetpack, this unit doesn’t run on petrol, it runs on the same source of power the tank is being provided now” I explained with full detail

“outstanding! How long did this take you? Months? Years?” Luis was on it like silverfish to water

“Almost 2 decades actually” I replied, “Provisions needed parts enough to build the makeshift motor and the rudimentary air flow fuels the thrust further.” I explained, suddenly, a torrent of spikes fires up from the water.

“Run!” Ethan was the first to flee

“Arm Brace, Wide Guard!” a shield extended and I got down to my knees, my arm up and ready to defend.

“I’ll be fine, but you lot better get into your vessel for safety!” I commanded a retreat as hundreds of spikes sprayed around me

An hour later, I was up from my kneeling position, gathering as many spikes as possible, storing them in a medium Storage unit “They’re definitely going to like these  
“Well, I’m sure this’ll be enough” I added as I got in

“So? How are you?” C.G. Asked me

“Calm yourself, I’m fine, it’s just been hard carrying this storage unit in as it’s full of Solefish spines.” I set down the heavy unit

“Did you really stay out in that storm of spikes just to get us food?” I turned the Infostation on

The Solefish’s miniscule spikes, being the exact diameter of a bullet contains over 60 grams of vitamins and minerals, any creature that survives this venomous rain is lucky enough to feed off of its active nutrients.

“A superfood if I do say so myself” and I did, they then took off in the time flyer towards a new adventure 400’000’000 Million Years in the future.


	3. Intro to the Arid Meadow, 400,000,000 Years in the future Part 1

Intro to the Arid Meadow, 400,000,000 Years in the future Part 1

“The Arid Meadow, 400 million years in the future, this arid region was once a lush meadow, now it has dried up completely due to climate change, what was once Tokyo, Japan is now an Arid environment where many species of specially adapted insects and arachnids thrive.” The Infostation switched images to 3 of the native species: a mosquito, a Butterfly and a Spider.

“Hmm… Very peculiar, it seems Japan has become the new Goby Desert” Whitesworth remarked, stroking his beard

“Lets see the Butterfly” I input the sequence for the Butterfly

“The Sunscar Butterfly, a Distant relative of the Monarch Butterfly, its body is as hot as fire, and by rubbing its wings, it will carry enough static energy to create massive fireballs it hurls at enemies, this also allows the Sunscar Butterfly the leverage to burn its competition up.” It explained

“Wow, talk about pyromaniac Bug?!” Ethan Said, Jokingly

“This Butterfly in an arid environment, who knows how quickly it can generate a flame rubbing those scales!” Whitesworth exclaimed “Now the Mosquito.” He input for the “Mosquito” at hand

“The Cactus Bloomfly, a distant relative of the Botfly, it’s primarily seen suckling upon the stamens of flowering plants, this fly has developed the ability to Walk on Spiny Surfaces like the Cactus Blossom.” It explained

“So it’s not a mosquito at all! Great” Luis Chimed in

“I still think the Butterfly is a cutie” Emily Added

“Now for the Spider” same sequence searching process was made

“The Northern Hawkeye Spider, a distant relative of the Black Widow Spider, This spider will Blind its prey using a jet of silk which it fires like an arrow then Kill its prey using a powerful Neurotoxic bite which allows it to Bite off its prey’s abdomen and feed off of the fleshy remains, the rest of what it doesn’t eat, it will feed to its babies.” The Infostation had given a very unique destription

“So a Marksman in a Spider, interesting, I will have to observe from afar” C.G. Explained, being cut off by yet another piece of information

“The Northern Hawkeye Spider’s Silk arrows can fly up to 50 Meters per second, hitting and melting the target’s lenses, literally Blinding them indirectly at a range of up to 10 Feet” The Infostation Turned off as the Time Flyer Landed in a Desert area with a Pollen-Scattered Windshield

“Does the Time Flyer have Windshield Wipers?” Whitesworth asked

“No it does not, I’m afraid” C.G. Explained

“I see… well, we cant waste the day cleaning the Time Flyer’s Cockpit, let’s explore”


	4. Intro to the Arid Meadow, 400,000,000 Years in the future Part 2

Intro to the Arid Meadow, 400,000,000 Years in the future Part 2

Whitesworth headed in a different direction. “I’ll be headed this way and I’ll send a Flare up if I find anything or need help!” He said, running momentarily towards a small barren meadow

“While he goes that way, we will take cautionary actions and head in that direction” C.G. Pointed out a clearing in the distance filled with Cocoons upon cocoons of Sunscar caterpillars

“Wait… Chrysalises? This must be where Sunscar Butterflies lay their eggs” Luis Scanned the Chrysalises

“The Sunscar Caterpillar will hatch from their Chrysalis in 3 weeks after they have encased themselves in a nutrient rich fireproof Shell that protects them from heat waves… t—se pup- have develop-d-d-d-d” the Holodat Shut down

“Wow, it must not be Heatproof, sorry…” Luis Apologized to the futuristic girl

“That’s alright, but I suppose this place is hotter than the central desert 200 million years ago” she wiped sweat off her brow as she headed back to the Time Flyer

Meanwhile, in a meadow area

“Ignatia, are you done sucking water from that Flower yet? We Sunscar Butterflies need to hunt food around here” a Male Sunscar Butterfly said to the smaller Female

“Hold your Botflies, Vulcan, we can’t just go out recklessly, there could be Hawkeye spiders out there!” Ignatia said to her bulkier, more aggressive mate

“OK ALREADY, sheesh, you’re as testy as those Bloomflies” Vulcan Waited

Whitesworth was Examining the Plant life, When a Bloomfly had started biting him, mistaking his coat for one of the native flowers.

“Off with you…” the fly fluttered off after hearing his booming voice, but what happens back at the time flyer actually surprises him


	5. Deserted Meadow

Chapter 5: Deserted Meadow

Coming back to the time flyer, C.G. Barely managed to get in, the arid heat shorted the hatch

“Nggh… Why wont this open?!” she then saw the sparks flying from the top of the time flyer’s hatch, then she remembered she opened the emergency hatch just in case.

“I see… well I can’t excuse this fact any longer… The local Plant life stores water inside of it like a cactus does! Chances are we can use the water extracted as a coolant!” Whitesworth said as he rushed over in a hurry

“That’s actually a good idea, Alec!” C.G. Replied as she Booted up the infostation

“The Cactus Blossom, a Cactus flower that has retained 50 gallons of fresh water, in temperatures over 271 degrees Celsius, this flower will produce a noxious coolant which will coat the entire plant.” The Infostation was still operational due to the Time flyer’s temperature not rising.

“Well, I did have some investigative help, These Plants behave like cacti, so chances are, this meadow gets occasional downpour, and on that note, these plants store water in their bodies to keep themselves hydrated.” Alec explained very much back tracking his own investigations.

“That’s Genius!” C.G. Was thrilled at the news

“Genius for every reason except… how will we extract the plants? And how will we extract the water we need for the Time flyer? more importantly though, how will we ever be able to handle these plants safely?” Alec Pondered on his own

“Maybe we have some sort of tough gloves around?” Ethan said, sweating like a boar

“Perhaps… but how will we… Oh, I’ve got it! My C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack can perhaps Juice them, Have anything to cut this open…?” he holds up one of the fruits* he picked while observing  
(*the fruit of the cactus blossom)  
The Pack then converted into a Juicer, to which a 3-gallon container was brought out

“39 of these fruits should help; anybody want to come and help gather some with me?” Alec asked, heading out of the emergency hatch

Emily Followed willingly, carrying a basket that I set aside in case anything was being gathered.

Later, at a large tree…

“Ignatia, Are you here? Can you hear me?” Vulcan called out, only getting attacked by a Mimic Sunscar Hawkmoth

“Hey! Whats the big idea?” Vulcan was angered now

“You disturbed my sleep, Now get lost!” The Hawkmoth said, Knocking Vulcan off of the tree then going back to sleep

The moment Vulcan landed, he was then surrounded by a swarm of Bloomflies

“Please spare me, I’m just a poor Butterfly looking for his mate!” Vulcan was now Cowering in Fear as the Bloomflies were getting ready to draw their hooked legs when suddenly 30 of them were taken down by none other than Ignatia herself

“Darling? Ignatia, I knew I would find you somewhere! I’m sorry I yelled; can you forgive me?” Vulcan was Bowing with grace

“Yes, now can we please get back to the nest, Our babies are waiting!” She and Vulcan flew away together, the Bloomflies paid no mind to the couple as they scattered, not wanting to get blasted.


	6. The Cold Hearted

Chapter 6: The Cold Hearted

“The Snow Locust is a highly modified insect descendant of modern era crickets and are capable of attacking from the skies by using wings filmed with ice repellent skins to fly, their dive bombing leads their front claws to skewer their enemies, the Silver Glock widow” the Infostation explained before turning off

“So, this place is west England? 400 Million years later?! This should be fun… The Winter Ice Fields” Alec had set up a heater to a bit warmer than room temperature as when he researched the slither beetle, he found out they swam in warm oceans

“Here, Buddy, you should be fine now” He explained to the slither beetle he befriended (see chapter 1)

“Thank you so much.” The slither beetle squeaked

They went out to the cold wintery frost covered area, only seeing so much as the snow for many miles

“Well, I guess this is home?” Alec said, struggling to stand up, the others were doing a much better job of that

“Now then, this is one of the areas Father said would make a good meteorological site to study, Alec! Do you have any input?” C.G. Asked

“Well, my spine is tingling, and my legs are acting up, this is definitely Liverpool! Or what’s left of it anyway…” the Decrepitly stable Alec replied when suddenly, Grey insects scurried by

“Holodat Scan!” she shouted, mockingly to Alec’s annoyance as she scanned the insects.

“Aye… Its not like my voice-activated commands” he deadpanned very much annoyed by it

“The Silver Striker, an armored beetle whose shell can resist the bites of the Silver Glockwidow and the Snow Locust’s Powerful Limbs, it is also one of the most versatile insects on the ice when its skate-like limbs allow it to scurry across the icy Ocean drifts connecting the ice fields to the warm marsh.” The holodat turned off.

“Seems there’s only a major population of Insects here…” C.G. Said as she managed to keep a level head


End file.
